When Robots Attack
by tobimadara94
Summary: Robots have attacked the earth and started destroying all life. What will I do? Self-Insert to a fictional world. Or is it fictional? Probably won't understand some stuff if ya don't know my friends, oh well. This also had a pic in it to work but oh well.


Hi. I bet your wondering how this all started. Now, I don't know exactly what happened but I will tell you what I know to the best of my abilities.

That guy in the corner? That's me. Those three dead guys? Those are my friends. Well former friends now since they're dead. The one on the left with the flamethrower is Travis. The one in the middle is Michael. The one on the right is Braden but he was taken out of the picture since a cannibalistic robot ate him.

Let me take you back about two days ago and about 12pm and five hours before this all happened. You see it was a normal school day. Going through classes, eating lunch, chatting with friends and all that jazz. But that's not what I want to talk about. What I want to talk about is going to happen five hours later.

I was at home during this time watching TV, drinking a soda and flipping through channels. I turned on the news for no apparent reason and listened intently because I saw pictures of robots killing, and slaughtering humans. The news anchor was terrified and was stuttering while trying to tell people to get to safety as quickly as possible.

All of a sudden the spot where the anchor was sitting blew up sending his guts flying around, and his blood in a smear where he last sat. Another flash of light and the channel went into static. I quickly jumped off the couch and ran to my room. I looked around and saw my sledgehammer. I quickly hefted it up and grabbed my phone.

I called Michael first since he was closest. The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?" asked Michael.

"Hey dude did you see the news?"

"No I don't watch the news. Why?" asked Michael again.

"Well I was watching the news and they were talking about robots attacking and slaughtering humans. The news anchor even blew up. I saw his guts fly out and everything."

"Holy –**Bad Word**-. You for real?"

"Ya. Now get over here and call Braden. Tell him to pick up Travis and give him his address if he doesn't know it. I'll call Travis and tell him to expect Braden. You're all coming here and make sure to bring a weapon."

"Gotcha." And with that we hung up. I dialed Travis's number and told him the exact same thing. Told him to bring a weapon and wait for Braden.

After calling my friends I decided to turn the TV back on and flipped to another news station. I finally found one and kept it on in case some important information came out. About five minutes later a knock on my door came and I looked out the peephole to see Michael. I open the door and saw him standing there with a samurai sword in hand.

After a quick greeting we sat on my couch watching the news. Soon my doorbell rang again and when I opened it up there stood Travis with a lit cigar in his mouth and a flamethrower in hand and it looked like flames were flaming behind him dramatically... or maybe that's just because he set my lawn on fire. On his immediate left stood Braden with a spiked baseball bat and sunglasses on.

After putting the flames out we sat in my living room and discussed our plan. We ended up deciding it was best we just bunkered up here. I had conveniently bought a lot of supplies before this so we were set for about a year if all of us ate greedily. After talking, discussing strategy, and watching the news we went to sleep.

Dawn broke on the horizon. It was a sprinkle of sunshine on a cold night and brought lots of warmth to the survivors. Except the robots since they don't feel anything. There were bodies everywhere on the streets and burning buildings everywhere. The robots have just recently come this way and we were now fully awake because we were forced to go to bed early. We didn't want to wake late in the day and end up being killed without fighting.

We ate breakfast and went through preparations for building our bunker. However this quickly ended because a giant robot destroyed my house and many more came through the hole.

We quickly retreated through my back door and were about to turn the corner to the streets until we saw a lot of robots blocking our way. We backed up to the corner you see in the picture. Me with my sledgehammer in hand, Michael with his samurai sword, and Travis with his flamethrower. Before Braden could make it one of the robot grabbed a hold of him and started to eat him.

The giant robot walked towards us and said in a metallic voice, "Haha puny humans! We have defeated your race and will now rule the world forever! Machines are all powerful!"

"Say hello to my little friend tin can." Said Travis as he threw flames at the giant robot with his awesome flamethrower.

"Ha! Flames don't work on me puny human." Said the robot before one of the other anonymous robots shot Travis with a laser and he fell forward dead.

Then another robot shot Michael in the chest with another laser and he too fell forward dead. Now normally at this point someone would cry like a baby but instead I only got madder I raised my hammer in the air and let out a fearful war cry.

But before I could charge forward like a lunatic a blinding light filled the air as a large powerful force slammed into all the robots at once. As the light died down I saw only one man that could do such a thing…

Chuck Norris.

Yes Chuck Norris saved me and as he slammed the air pressure of his roundhouse kick onto the earth all of the robots in the world disintegrated. He turned to me and said,

"Young man. You have faced against an impossible foe with no chance of surviving. I will do something that will fix everything. Will you accept?"

"Of course."

He nodded and faced towards my garage and punched the air. The force of the punch altered reality and he grabbed my arm and threw me into the rift. I blacked out.

When I woke again I was in my bed. I looked at my clock and it read 6:45am. The time I woke up yesterday. Chuck Norris sent me into another reality and replaced me with this universes me. I said a silent thank you and got myself ready for the day.

Here is the lesson learned today. It doesn't matter what type of outer layer you have be it a soft skin like ours or a metallic alloy like a robot's. You should never discriminate and judge others by their outward appearance. What matters most is what is here * taps chest*. Even if the other person has gears and wires there instead of muscle and sinew you still shouldn't force them to work. It makes your life easier at their expense. It will cause hate and cause what happens in this story.

So I would like everyone here today to think about this and look at your nearest technology. Take a moment to register that they work hard for you and deserve a break and a thank you.

Sadly this was all true but I am the only one who remembers it. And no matter how much I want others to believe it they won't since this is a different reality and never happened or ever will. Thank you for your time to read my story and think upon what I have written.


End file.
